


At least I've never used handcuffs

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky joins in on a game of "Never have I ever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least I've never used handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emalilly23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emalilly23/gifts).



> Thanks to zilia for looking the fic over :)

_Thor Odinson may still be an overly friendly golden retriever of a human being_ , Bucky thought, _but damn, can he throw a party_. 

To be perfectly honest, Bucky had never been to one of the infamous Odinson parties before now, but then again, he hadn’t been dating Steve Rogers before now. Even when Nat had made an effort to invite him in the past, he’d always declined, citing school, work, or family as an excuse. He’d also taken a certain amount of pleasure in tormenting a hungover Nat the next day.

Now, though…Bucky had started dating Steve Rogers over the summer, and when Steve had asked Bucky if he’d come to the party, Bucky hadn’t been able to say no, so here he was, wandering around the Odinson mansion with a cup of… _something_ in his hand, not really knowing for the life of him what to do.

He felt someone poking his shoulder and turned around to see Clint, Nat’s boyfriend. Clint signed, _What are you doing here?_

 _Steve brought me_ , Bucky signed back. _Are you wearing your hearing aids?_

 _Too loud_ , Clint replied, and Bucky nodded understandingly. Technically, Clint wasn’t completely deaf, so he could still hear some of the noise of the party, but that level of noise was much more manageable for Clint. 

_Where’s your boyfriend?_ Asked Clint, and Bucky shrugged and replied _I don’t know. I lost him about 20 minutes ago_. 

_He’s probably somewhere quiet_ , Clint signed. _He always shows up, makes the rounds, and disappears. Try the basement_.

 _Thanks_ , Bucky replied, and started walking away before he realized that he didn’t even know where the basement was. _Good going, Barnes_.

Bucky wandered around the house for another few minutes before he found a door that lead down to the basement, and as he was standing at the top of the steps, he heard Steve’s laughter floating up. A grin spread across Bucky’s face as he walked down the stairs to see Steve sitting in a circle with Nat, Clint, Thor, Peggy, Darcy, Sam, Bruce, and Tony.

“I don’t believe it,” Tony said. “ _You’ve_ had sex, Steve?”

“Damn well right he has,” replied Bucky with a smirk, and everyone turned to look at him. Bucky could feel his face flush, but said, “What are you guys doing, anyway?”

“We’re playing never have I ever,” said Sam. “Wanna join?”

“Sure,” replied Bucky. He walked over to Steve and sat down between him and Peggy. On his way over, he caught Clint’s eye and signed _How did you get down here?_

 _Air ducts_ , Clint spelled out, and Bucky just nodded. Clint was always doing weird stuff like that.

“Hey, Buck,” said Steve when Bucky was settled, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. “Having fun?”

Before Bucky could reply, Tony interrupted, “See, _that’s_ why it’s hard to believe that you’ve had sex,” he said. “Kissing people on the cheek is something virgin boy scouts like Steve do.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smirk. Steve could certainly project the image of being a wholesome guy who wouldn’t be capable of having butter melt in his mouth, but Bucky knew that Steve was really a trouble-making punk with a smart mouth. 

As if to prove his point, Steve replied to Tony, “Just because you haven’t had sex since Pepper went to France doesn’t mean that no one else hasn’t had sex.”

Tony sputtered and gaped for a solid five seconds before Darcy said, “As entertaining as this is, I’m looking forward to continuing the game. And…Bucky. You just joined, you’re up.”

“Um…never have I ever had sex with a girl,” said Bucky, and Nat, Clint, Thor, Peggy, Sam, Tony, and Steve all took a sip from their cups. 

Darcy whistled appreciatively, and then Peggy said, “Never have I ever had sex in a public place.” At her statement, Bucky and Steve shared a look, then both took a drink, along with Darcy, Nat and Clint. 

“When did _you two_ have sex in a public place?” asked Tony, his voice tinged with disbelief. 

“Summer. Library. I actually think you were there,” said Bucky. “You were helping Pepper study her French, so we had to be really quiet.”

Tony’s face turned an interesting shade of red, but before he looked like he would explode, Darcy said, “Never have I ever eaten out a girl.”

Nat, Clint, Thor, Tony, Peggy, and Steve all lifted up their cups and drank.

Sam was up next, and said, “Never have I ever…uh, never have I ever used handcuffs.”

This time, Tony was the only person who drank. Bruce said, “I know I said that I never had sex already, but can I go with variants on that statement?”

“Absolutely,” replied Thor, smiling widely. 

“Okay then,” said Bruce. “Never have I ever had anal sex.”

“What position are we talking about?” asked Tony as Steve, Bucky, and Darcy took a drink. “Because-”

“Either one,” replied Bruce, and Tony took a drink, before setting down his cup and saying, “Never have I ever sucked Steve Roger’s cock.”

Bucky took another drink, along with Peggy. “That’s just rude,” he said. “Being specific like that.” 

“Whatever,” replied Tony. 

“Never have I ever had a threesome,” said Thor, and Nat, Clint, and Darcy each took a sip. 

Clint, who was up next, apparently didn’t trust his voice, so he turned to Nat and signed something that Bucky couldn’t see. When he was finished, Nat said, “Clint says, ‘never have I ever given a blowjob.’ ”

Steve, Bucky, Peggy, Darcy, and Nat drank once Nat was done speaking. “And never have I ever been tied up. With anything.”

This time, only Darcy and Tony took a drink, and then it was Steve’s turn. “Never have I ever had sex on my parent’s bed,” he said, and Thor and Tony both took a drink.

Then it was Bucky’s turn again. “Never have I ever had sex with Pepper Potts,” he said, and felt a surge of gratification at the slightly pissed off expression on Tony’s face as he drank. 

Bucky managed to pay attention for another 2 or 3 rounds, but managed to lose track of things after that. Somehow, when he started to gain awareness, he was lying on an enormous bean bag in the corner, with Steve wrapped around him like an octopus. His last thought before he drifted off again was that Thor Odinson could really throw a party.

**Author's Note:**

> ASL doesn't sound like English (in terms of word order, tenses, etc). However, for the purpose of this fic, when Clint and Bucky are signing, I decided to make it read like it was in English.


End file.
